Fotografía para Quemar
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: La triste noticia del rompimiento de Gustav con su novia, un día antes de su cumpleaños, lo sume en una depresión terrible. Pero al verla con otro hombre, sus amigos y él planean una terrible venganza que no sale del todo bien. Canción utilizada: Taylor Swift - Picture to burn.


_**Fotografía para quemar.**_

—¿Otro trago? —nos ofreció la amable camarera que no "podía" apartar los ojos de Tom. Bueno, no es algo que a él le molestara.

—No, gracias —habló Bill por fin apartando su mirada de mi, para observar a la camarera.

—Estaré por aquí si me necesitan —y así se marchó con su cabello castaño cayéndole en ondas sobre sus hombros, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Tom.

—¿Soy yo, o eso último era una propuesta? —le dijo Georg golpeando levemente con el codo a Tom, quien sólo lo miró sonriendo y frotando sus palmas maliciosamente.

—¡Chicos! —Los reprendió Bill—. Olvidan porqué estamos aquí —les recordó.

—Yo digo que lo mejor para estos casos, es un _tabledance _—y de nuevo una sonrisa atravesó por su rostro.

—Sí claro, Ria estará muy feliz cuando se entere —lo retó Bill disimuladamente.

Tom sólo se movió ligeramente incomodo en su asiento y carraspeó un poco.

—Ya los dos —ahora era Georg quien intentaba calmarlos—. Mejor que Gustav nos diga que quiere hacer.

Todos en la mesa me miraron detenidamente. Yo alejé mi cerveza de la boca.

—Pues… —comencé a hablar, sin saber realmente que decir—. Sólo quiero irme a casa —dije con pocos ánimos.

—¡Eso no! —Dijo Bill—. ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si dejamos que te quedes solo en este día que te han abandonado, y un día antes de tu cumpleaños? —Bill siempre decía las cosas sin pensar mucho en ellas.

—Grandioso Bill —Tom le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza—, recuérdale que lo abandonaron —y extendió su brazo hacia mí.

—¡Idiota! —Lo intentó golpear Bill—. Sólo quería ayudar.

—Pues no haces un buen trabajo —le dijo con actitud inconforme su gemelo.

Georg sólo rodó los ojos un poco exasperado para volver a tomar de su cerveza.

Yo desvié la mirada de esos dos y observé el bar country en el que nos encontrábamos.

Realmente no era que Bill me hubiera recordado que Sasha había roto conmigo, porque yo no lo había olvidado. Es que no podía creerlo aun. Yo jamás pensé que ella no fuera feliz conmigo, salíamos, reíamos, hablábamos mucho tiempo y demás cosas. Simplemente no entendía que era lo que había salido mal. Y menos con su mensaje que recibí esa mañana, donde me informaba que ya no quería seguir conmigo. Al principio creí que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando comenzó a rechazar mis llamadas, a no contestar mis mensajes y no abrir la puerta de su casa lo entendí todo.

Georg me dedicó una mirada y comprendió todo.

—Chicos vayamos a casa —él se levantó lentamente para que todos los demás lo siguiéramos.

Yo le agradecí aquel acto de humanidad.

Los gemelos aun discutían cuando subimos a la camioneta de Georg, yo subí de copiloto y los gemelos iban atrás, pero un grito de Tom nos alertó a todos.

—¡Es una camioneta monstruo! —Tom parecía embobado en la ventana.

—Es algo más pequeña —Georg ya se encontraba también contra el vidrio.

—¿Esa no es la camioneta de…? —Bill dejo la pregunta a medias y miré por el retrovisor cómo me miraba y torcía el gesto.

Supe que algo andaba mal. Miré por la ventana de Georg y ahí estaba: la camioneta de mi exnovia, bueno, de su padre.

—¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! —exploté de pronto.

—Parece que no está sola —habló el de rastas obscuras.

—Cállate Tom —le riñó su gemelo.

—¡Sí, está con alguien! —secundó Georg.

Yo quería bajarme de aquel auto para ir a encarar a ese sujeto.

—Oh no —masculló Tom.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —le pregunté.

—El sujeto esta conduciendo la camioneta —Tom parecía realmente apenado.

—¡Ella nunca me dejó conducir la camioneta! —estalle pateando como un niño el tablero.

—Nadie te dejaría conducir ni el carrito del supermercado —me dijo Georg, pero no le tomé importancia al comentario de mi amigo.

—¡Lo mataré! —hablé decidido a bajar de aquella camioneta y enfrentarme al sujeto.

Pero los gritos de mis amigos no se hicieron esperar, además de que Georg había puesto el seguro.

—¡Déjenme ir! —comencé a aporrear la puerta.

—¡No hagas eso! —Georg se fue contra mí para evitar que siguiera golpeando con mi pie la puerta.

—¡Suéltame Hagen! —le ordené.

Tom continuaba mirando por la ventana y Bill parecía pensar en algo.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —habló el rubio de pronto.

—¿Qué cosa además de tu virginidad? —lo molestó su hermano.

—Animal, me refería a una idea para la venganza de Gustav.

—Sólo suéltenme y yo arreglaré esto —les respondí aun con Georg sobre mi.

—No seas imbécil —me habló Bill—. Esto merece una venganza mayor —un ligero brillo se posó en su mirada.

.

—Ahora… despacio Georg —lo corrigió Tom.

—Eso intento ¡Maldita sea Tom! —Se desesperó Georg—. Esto era más fácil en la secundaria —dijo mientras seguía manipulando aquella cerradura para por fin abrirla—. Ahora, ¿Quién es su padre? —agitó sus brazos e irguió la barbilla en un acto de superioridad.

Los demás sólo lo miramos antes de empujarlo fuera del camino.

—¿Estás seguro de que Sasha no tiene un sistema de alarma? —me pregunto Bill un poco alarmado.

—Muy seguro, es una tacaña —dije con una ligera obscuridad en la voz.

—Bien, bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? —Tom se nos había adelantado entrando directamente a la sala.

Todos nos miramos unos a otros, observando detenidamente las partes de aquella casa. Los muebles de un color café que se llevaban bien con la gran cantidad de madera que había en forma de repisas, mesas, un mueble para la televisión y el librero.

—¡Esto de tener más de veinte años apesta! —gritó Tom haciendo obvio un pensamiento que todos compartíamos.

Los chicos y yo asentimos y volvimos a mirar aquel departamento inmaculado.

Era verdad que yo sentía una furia enorme, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien esto se veía muy mal desde cualquier punto de vista, ¡podía ser juzgado por hacer esto! Ahora ya no era un adolescente, era un adulto maduro y debía comportarme como… Y antes de seguir un fuerte golpe se escuchó.

—¡Hagen! –gritó Bill mirando las piezas de un bonito jarrón en el suelo.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Tom también contemplaba aquellos solitarios pedazos de cristal.

—¡Sólo lo estaba mirando! —se defendió Georg.

Todos quedamos con nuestros ojos fijos en aquello, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de algo, y antes de poder saber si mis amigos pensaban lo mismo que yo, cada uno había desaparecido.

Logré ver a Tom en el baño y a Bill y Georg en la cocina, mientras yo me dirigía hasta la recámara principal.

—¡¿Qué diablos es esta basura?! —Preguntaba Tom desde el baño, estaba revolviendo el botiquín de Sasha—. ¿Viagra?

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? —Le dijo Bill con una sonrisa para recibir aquel bote directo en su cara—. ¡Hijo de tu...!

—No, no Billi somos gemelos —Tom desapareció en el baño mientras Bill iba detrás de él con todos los condimentos que pudo encontrar, además de una salsa de tomate en la mano izquierda que comenzó a tirar contra la puerta.

Yo entré en el cuarto y comencé a inspeccionar, para después sólo pasar a romper todo cuanto podía. Empecé por aquellas cosas que yo le había regalado, como aquellos lindos osos de peluche; con ayuda de las tijeras todos quedaron desechos.

La cama en la cual yo retocé por mucho tiempo quedó completamente irreconocible, no supe con exactitud en que momento las plumas comenzaron a volar por la habitación. Aproveché además para romper aquel lindo perfume que yo le hubiera comprado tan sólo hace una semana.

Hurgando en sus cajones encontré una caja de condones.

«Bruja, ella me decía que comprara los míos».

Sin pensarlo comencé a inflarlos de uno por uno para esparcirlos por la habitación.

También de ese cajón tomé su ropa interior y le dejé un lindo orificio, ya no necesitaría quitársela para ir al baño. Este paso fue realmente difícil, yo amaba su ropa interior.

Para finalizar revolví su closet y su ropa.

Después de eso salí del cuarto para darme cuenta que el resto de la casa no se veía mejor. En las paredes estaba escrito "Zorra" una y otra vez con lo que parecía ser salsa de tomate. El baño no tenia puerta y el papel higiénico estaba por todo el lugar. La cocina prácticamente estaba revuelta del piso hasta el techo y había manchas de comida, condimentos, aderezos, salsas y otras cosas que no alcance a identificar.

Me topé con Bill lamiendo los cubiertos.

—¿Te gusta nuestra obra de arte? —me miró con una amplia sonrisa dejando una cuchara en el cajón.

—Los amo —dije con una sonora carcajada.

Bill sólo me sonrió y me tendió un tenedor que con gusto acepte y comencé a lamer.

—¿Has pensado lo que las fans dirían de nosotros si nos vieran? —le pregunte a Bill.

—Dirían que estamos actuando como unos inmaduros, idiotas, y todas esas cosas.

—¿Crees que estén en lo correcto?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¡Y amo ser todo eso! —me dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona y tirando unas galletas por el piso.

—Taylor Swift —dijo Tom desde la sala donde revisaba la música de Sasha.

—Di lo que quieras, pero yo si me la…

Antes de que Tom pudiera concluir escuchamos el sonido de una camioneta que parecía bastante grande acercándose.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Bill mientras se agachaba por las luces que traspasaban los amplios ventanales.

—¡Nos atraparon joder! —masculló Tom igualmente contra el piso.

—No es momento para ser tan negativo Tom —lo reprendió Georg.

—Tenemos que salir —les dije a los demás.

—Genial. ¿Cómo? —preguntó Bill más nervioso notando como las luces de afuera se apagaban.

—Pues… —pensé un momento, pero no recordaba ninguna salida aparte de la principal.

—Rápido Gustav —me alentó Tom más nervioso que su hermano.

—No hay ninguna —les dije con un miedo latente en mi voz.

—Este es el fin —declaró Tom.

—No, no, no puede ser —balbuceaba Bill.

De pronto todos fuimos consientes de lo que habíamos hecho.

—Hay una manera —les informé—. Georg desconecta ese interruptor de luz.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Sólo arráncalo!

Georg hizo lo que le dije sin mediar palabra.

—Ahora síganme cuando salga.

Los chicos asintieron cuando la perilla de la puerta comenzó a ceder y los pasos resonaron cerca.

Escuché como Sasha murmuraba sobre la luz y su acompañante le preguntaba si había pagado el recibo. Ambos avanzaron hasta posicionarse delante de nosotros. Entonces aproveche para huir.

Lentamente me fui poniendo en pie para salir por la puerta que permanecía abierta, los demás venían detrás de mi, sólo que hubo algo sobre una mesilla que llamó mi atención. Lo tomé y salimos de ahí.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó Bill en un murmullo.

Yo lo silencié con un gesto.

Me dirigía hacia la camioneta que estaba plácidamente estacionada cuando un grito proveniente de la casa me alerto.

—¡Corran! —nos gritó Tom.

Yo me apresuré y subí a la camioneta, los demás me imitaron.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó alarmado Bill mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Esto es un delito! —me gritó Tom desde el asiento trasero

—¡Arranca! —me presionó Georg.

Yo hice caso omiso de los gritos de mis amigos y puse en marcha aquella camioneta.

—Ella nunca me dejó conducirlo —dije entre dientes, pisando el acelerador.

—Gustav… —me llamó Bill quien venia de mi copiloto.

—¡Ella nunca me dejó conducirlo, pero ahora! —y una sonrisa se me escapó.

No sabía si era la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero yo era feliz. Conducía a toda velocidad, era la primera vez que manejaba de aquella manera desde que me habían devuelto la licencia.

—¡Te diriges hacia unas vías! —me gritó Georg alzando su brazo por el costado de mi asiento apuntando directamente con el dedo índice.

Pero era tarde, ya estaba en ellas, atorado completamente.

—Estamos jodidos —habló Tom.

Yo intenté acelerar para sacar la camioneta, pero no podía.

—¡Quién ha visto que esto le pase a las camionetas monstruo! —se quejó Georg.

—Bueno, esta no es una camioneta monstruo en sí —le respondió Tom—. Es más pequeña, sólo tiene algunos aditamentos, pero es un jeep normal y… —antes que pudiera terminar su oración Bill lo interrumpió.

—Chicos, ¡bajen del auto! —él comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón apresuradamente.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tom, pero al mirar por la ventana unas luces enormes nos respondieron.

Todos salimos de aquella camioneta que no tardó en ser arrollada por el tren.

—Estamos jodidos —dijimos al unísono.

.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, querido Gustav —canturreaba Tom.

—Sin duda este cumpleaños no lo vas a olvidar, ¿o si Shäfer? —me dijo Georg.

Yo sólo me reí a carcajadas de eso mientras terminaba de limpiar las paredes de salsa de tomate.

—Ya puedo ver los periódicos, las revistas e internet —dijo Bill mientras fregaba los pisos.

—Espera, yo lo sé "Jóvenes integrantes de Tokio Hotel son acusados de allanamiento de morada, vandalismo y robo" —habló Georg.

—"Ahora cumplen la condena de limpiar paredes, fregar pisos, comprar muebles y osos de peluche, además de la compra de una nueva camioneta" —lo secundó Tom desde el baño.

Todos rompimos a reír.

Era verdad que este cumpleaños jamás lo iba a olvidar, pero no por las razones que ellos creían. No por el estar cumpliendo condena o porque me quitaran mi licencia por segunda vez, sino porque todas esas locuras las había hecho con ellos, mis amigos, que son de las cosas más importantes en mi vida.

—¡Ayúdenme! —nos llamó Tom.

—¡A ti te toco el baño! —le respondió Bill que continuaba fregando el piso.

—No es eso —Tom pareció dudarlo un segundo.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Bill alzando una ceja.

—Se me atoro el pie en la taza —respondió.

Los tres restantes intercambiamos miradas y unas sonrisas maliciosas se posaron en nuestros rostros.

—¡Yo le jalo primero! —se apresuró a decir Georg mientras todos luchábamos por entrar al baño primero.


End file.
